No Air
by Katrina Seeder
Summary: Songfic for Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown's " No Air". Oneshot. Fluff warning...but it might not be that good.So review adn let me know. Tragedy or Drama writer thats what most of my stories have been revolving around: R&R PEOPLE!


**A/N: Okay, here is my attempt at a one-shot and songfic in one. Oh, and just so you don't get confused, when its Bella's point of view, it will be in italics. And when it is Edwards, it will be normal writing. And when it's bold, it's the song. (Except for the last three words, its both of them.**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**  
****  
****If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air**

**Oh  
**

_Can't you see what you've done to me? To wake up and not see your face. Not to have my breathing stop when you touch me. I need an answer, a reason for what I did to make you leave. You were my life._

_Couldn't you see that?_

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
my heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I can make you understand  
**

Why. Why did you love me? I wouldn't have had to leave then. You needed a life with out me, with out the worry, pain and terror I brought you. When will you see? That I did this for you. Why won't you see this?

Why?

**But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
it's so hard for me to breathe**

_I go to school alone now. My friends don't call me anymore. I don't call them. Because every time someone says something it reminds me of you. You were my life, my world, my air. _

_But you're gone._

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air **

**No air, airohhh  
No air, airnooo  
No air, airoh a  
No air, air**.

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

It's just a matter of time before you will forget. It's just a matter of time before I run back to you and tell you why, the answers the reasons.

**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
you took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care **

_In someway, I went on with my life. I made a point to live. But from that last touch, I knew my breath, my heart, had left me, only to be returned we you were returned to me._

**So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

**No air, airoohhh  
No air, airoohhh  
No air, airnooo  
No air, airNo more  
It's no air, no air**

**ohhhhh baby  
ooohhhhh It's no air, no air  
Hey ohh no aiiiiir ohhh  
ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
no breathingno breathing  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
it's no air no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep**

**Tell me how you gonna be without me**

**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**

**It's no air, no air  
No air, airohhh  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air**

_But you're gone…_

The reasons

_Lost._

Gone.

**Just Like You.**

**A/N: Okay, even when writing it, I thought it sounded corny, but I'll leave you to decide if I should be a tragedy writer…or stick to my other fics. REVIEW!!******


End file.
